Nyaaaa!
by Alicefiction
Summary: Tout ce passe bien dans la maison des Sommet, le soleil se lève doucement, les oiseau chante, on entend un immense cri... PUTAIN! on peut vraiment pas dormir dans cette maison! /!\ Lemon/Yaoi (Geek x Maître Panda)


**Petite histoire dans le même univers que "PATRON...ne?"! c'est une suite en fait mais ils restent indépendant! -w- Sur ce je vous êtes une bonne lecture! c'est partie pour une nouvelle Fanfic! w**

* * *

><p>La lueur de l'aube qui traverse les rideaux clairs. L'odeur du café matinal qui envahit déjà l'appartement. La douce sensation de sérénité après une vraie nuit de sommeil durant plus de 8 h. Le bruit de Paris qui se réveille doucement. Il ne manque plus que le goût de sa boisson préféré pour que Mathieu soit aux anges ce matin. Mais il restait sur ses gardes, ses personnalités pouvaient surgir à n'importe quel instant pour perturber sa matinée. Mais rien, il se releva doucement pour une fois. En ne manquant pas de remarquer qu'il était seul dans son lit, mais il ne se souvenait plus s'il était accompagner la veille en vérité. Finalement, Mathieu se leva pour se diriger dans la cuisine où l'attendait l'objet de ses désirs.<p>

-Bonjours Mathieu, Café je suppose !

-Ouai s'il te plaît.

Maître panda se saisir de la cafetière et déversa la boisson chaude dans la tasse de Mathieu. Mathieu, lui, s'assit sur l'une des nombreuses chaises de la table auquel étaient installés trois autres personnes. Le Prof, La Fille et Le Hippie. Ils furent vite rejoints par Maître Panda qui posa la tasse à café de Mathieu en face de lui et s'assit à son tour avec sa…tisane au bambou je suppose… c'était vert en tout cas. Quand Mathieu trempa enfin ses lèvres dans sa boisson, il était au summum du bonheur. Soudain, il sentit une présence dans son dos qui lui donnait des frissons. Surtout quand celle-ci se pencha pour lui susurrer ces mots :

-Salut gamin, bien dormie ?

Mathieu se tourna pour regarder la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Une jeune femme avec des lunettes de soleil, de longs cheveux châtains et un costard noir mais pour femme. Oui, c'était Le Patron qui avait son corps de femme. La patronne quoi ! Mais il détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça…

-Oui et toi ?

-Ouai ouai, sérieux gamin, rends-moi mon apparence !

Cette fois c'est Mathieu qui arborait un sourire pervers. Il attrapa le col de sa chemise et s'approcha à son tour de son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

-Hors de question, Aujourd'hui pas de bordel ou je ne sais quoi ! J'ai envie que tu sois à moi, tout entier !

Le patron ressentit des frissons à son tour, des frissons d'excitation. Maître Panda, qui était assit juste à côté de Mathieu, avait tout entendu. Il avait beau trouver la situation du Patron très amusante, le fait de savoir que Mathieu et lui s'envoie en l'air depuis plus de 3 mois le dégoûter hautement. Bon d'accord, le Patron en femme était très sexy, même lui laissait parfois ses idées gambader, ou plutôt ses yeux… Mais quand même ! Ou alors il devait bien se faire à l'idée que Mathieu était véritablement amoureux de ce type… Ô mon Dieu…

Mathieu se leva pour se resservir une tasse de café. Mais quand il apporta une deuxième fois sa tasse à ses lèvres, un cri strident résonna dans la maison et il manqua de s'étouffer. D'ailleurs il se vit obliger à recracher sa gorgée dans l'évier. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore ?! Ce cri si particulier, tout le monde le connaissait dans la maison. C'était le célèbre « Nyaaaa » du Geek.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore à celui-là ?!

Ils entendirent quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse. Wow. Le geek pleurait, chouinait, criait, s'exclamait, déprimait et tout plein d'autre truc mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il péter un câble pareil. Finalement la silhouette de celui que tout le monde attendait apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tout le monde restait béat devant ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. « Bon sang, je savais que j'avais l'esprit tordu pour transformer le Patron en femme mais là… » Pensa Mathieu. Finalement c'est le Patron qui rompit le silence qui c'était installer.

-Nan mais regardez moi ça ! Le gamin s'est tapé le chat et ils ont eu un gosse ou quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Mathieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

-Ben je…euh… là j'avoue que je n'en sais rien…

En effet, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer le patron, c'était le geek qu'ils avaient devant eux… Mais avec des oreilles et une queue-de-chat. Très vite les regards pesèrent sur Mathieu. Et le concerner ne perdit pas de temps avant de se révolter.

-Ah non ! J'y suis pour rien cette fois ! J'ai déjà assumé d'avoir voulu voir le patron en femme mais le geek en chat : NON !

Ne voulant même pas entendre les remarques de ses compères, Mathieu se leva et décida de partir le plus vite possible. Mais la voix de la Fille l'arrêta net.

-Mais au fait, quelqu'un sait où Maître Panda ? Il était là il y a deux minutes !

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre...<strong>


End file.
